This invention relates to railroad rail holders. It relates particularly to railroad rail holders of the class comprising a tie cap adapted for gravitational seating on the tie and provided with means for securing the rail to the holder.
As is well known, railroad rails conventionally are secured to the underlying ties by means of tie plates and spikes. As is also well known, driving the spikes into the ties damages the wood immediately surrounding the spikes and provides an entryway for rain water and surface water. As a result, with the passage of time, the wood deteriorates and rots and the spikes become loose. The stresses and vibrations of the superimposed rails exaggerate and accelerate this problem.
As a result, the railroads are placed under the necessity of inspecting the rails frequently, maintaining the spikes in a tightly driven condition, and from time to time replacing the rotted ties.
Prior art patents which address themselves to this problem include the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ 1,790,889 Waltemate, H. COMBINATION RAILWAY TRACK CLAMP 2,018,658 Boyce, W. S. TIE PLATE 2,370,715 Carmichael, J. B. RAILROAD TIE 2,410,260 Boland, E. J. TIE PLATE AND RAIL ANCHOR ASSEMBLY 2,645,427 Naud, C. RAIL FASTENING MEANS 3,837,572 VanSant, A. D. RAIL ANCHOR 4,071,191 Hutton, C. M. TIE PLATE FASTENERS SYSM. ______________________________________
None of the foregoing prior art rail holders satisfactorily meets all of the problems attending the mounting of railroad rails on their underlying ties and it accordingly is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such a rail holder which, specifically stated, is characterized by the following distinguishing features and advantages:
(1) Eliminates the necessity for using spikes. PA1 (2) Overlies the ties, thereby sheltering and preserving them. PA1 (3) Easy to install. PA1 (4) Holds the rails securely and preserves their alignment in use. PA1 (5) Distributes the load and stresses uniformly over the entire body of the tie. PA1 (6) Requires but little maintenance. PA1 (7) What maintenance is required does not involve the use of expensive maintenance machinery. PA1 (8) Produces substantial operational economies.
In its broad aspect, the rail holder of my invention which provides the foregoing and other advantages comprises a cap dimensioned to seat gravitationally over the top of the tie in a restricted, longitudinally slidable fit. The cap has on its upper surface a rail seat dimensioned to receive the rail base. On one side of the rail seat is an inwardly and upwardly extending detent dimensioned and positioned for engaging and retaining the adjacent side margin of the rail base. A plurality of the holders is adapted for opposite placement on adjacent ties, with their respective detents engaging opposite side margins of the rail base. When thus in place, the rail is retained securely on the ties without the necessity of using spikes with their attendant disadvantages.